Roof ridge ventilators permit circulation of hot air through the roof of a building to decrease the temperature within the building and to allow for air circulation under the roof, especially desirable for the removal of moisture build-up to prevent rotting of wooden members. Conventionally, roof ventilators have been unsightly, and have further served as nesting places for birds, insects and the like.
Some of the problems with previous roof ventilators have included a projecting height which is too great, multi-piece constructions which are difficult to install, roof ventilators which are unable to adapt to various roof pitches, thereby requiring a multitude of products for different building types and roof ventilators which are generally unsightly.
Furthermore, it has been found that roof ventilators must be of a sturdy construction to withstand pressures of shipping and handling, and should not be able to be easily damaged. Furthermore, other considerations for shipping and handling include the ability of a design to provide a compact ventilator, one that can be shipped in a flat position, and one that can be stored in inclement weather conditions. Further considerations in the design of a roof ventilator include aesthetics, propensity of air volume circulation, resistance to deterioration, ability to withstand exposure to high winds and other inclement weather conditions, along with its ability to prevent dirt, rain and insects into the attic space being ventilated.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved roof ventilator having particular utility in the construction of residential and commercial buildings.
Yet another object of the present invention is to direct air flow so as to reduce the velocity of the air flowing therethrough such as to limit entry of foreign particles through the roof into the ventilated space below.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a roof ventilator which can easily be manufactured and easily installed.
Previous inventions have included roof ridge ventilators which are placed on top of the shingles, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,263 issued to M. C. Belden on Dec. 2, 1966 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,773 issued to L. L. Smith, et al., on Feb. 14, 1967. More recent inventions include roof ridge ventilators which are placed underneath cap shingles, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,236,170 issued to Meyer, et al., 4,280,399 issued to Joseph M. Cunning and 4,676,147 issued to the present inventor, John P. Mankowski.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,506 to Cashman included vertical struts to provide structural support. He further disclosed non-louver slit openings to permit air flow therethrough. However, the Cashman invention includes so many vertical struts that the net free area is greatly reduced thereby impeding and restricting air flow by creating maximum restriction areas. The present invention achieves an even greater net free area by providing a roof ventilator having a sufficient structural static load bearing capability without the need for the vertical struts which so greatly reduce the net free area.